1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a controller for an amplifier. More particularly, the subject invention is directed to a system for monitoring, protecting, and controlling an amplifier. Further, the subject invention is directed to the monitoring and controlling of a high power amplifier implemented using silicon carbide transistor technology. Even further, the subject invention directs itself to a monitor and control system including hybrid digital and analog control circuitry to provide an integrated, flexible architectural solution to the monitoring, protection and control of a silicon carbide high power amplifier. The amplifier of the present invention is suited to exemplary applications including, but not being limited to, analog and digital communications, radar transponding, position locating, and standard and high definition digital television broadcasting.
2. Prior Art
Various monitoring and control systems for amplifiers are known in the prior art. For instance, analog automatic gain control loops are known which include the sampling of the input and output of an amplifier, the gain of which is to be controlled, these sampled signals being used by an analog gain loop controller to maintain a predetermined gain of the amplifier. However, such prior art systems fail to concurrently provide along with the analog control loop, sufficient monitoring of the amplifier's other critical operational parameters such as gate voltage, drain voltage and current, and VSWR, to insure safe and effective operation of the amplifier.
Also known in the art are monitoring circuits that monitor the gate and drain of an amplifier, however, such prior art systems fail to teach an integrated operating scheme whereby analog control loops are coupled to and controlled by a digital monitoring and control subsystem for providing a flexible solution for the necessary control, monitoring and protection of the subject amplifier.